


Uncaring

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Uncaring

Clint had no feelings.  
He was cold and calculating.   
He didn't care.  
It was easier not to.

He was uncaring.   
He was callous.  
Not really caring about anything.   
About who he hurt.


End file.
